frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 3 - W nieznane (poprawiony)
Witajcie! :) Udostępniam Wam poprawiony rozdział 3 i od razu zabieram się za poprawę następnego ;) Miłej lektury! Rozdział 3 - W nieznane Pięć miesięcy wcześniej, zamek królewski w København, Południowe Wyspy Choć okute żelazem, przyrdzewiałe drzwi celi nie wydały najmniejszego dźwięku, to Hans niemal natychmiast otworzył szeroko oczy i wytężył słuch, gotowy do obrony. Kiedy jeszcze mieszkał w swojej pałacowej komnacie nie był w stanie go obudzić ani czysty śpiew sześciu dzwonów katedry, ani natarczywe odgłosy tętniącej życiem stolicy. Te czasy zdawały mu się jednak tak odległe, że miał wrażenie, iż były tylko ułudą. Teraz gdy któryś z koni w pobliskiej stajni przestępował z nogi na nogę podczas snu, Hans zrywał się, myśląc, że któryś ze stajennych, odpowiednio opłacony przez jednego z jego starszych braci, znów jest gotów go upokorzyć. I choć już niemal rok cierpliwie znosił wszelkie krzywdy, a nawet do niektórych przywyknął, miał wystarczająco dużo braci, by nigdy nie zaznać prawdziwego spokoju. — Zostaw mnie — zażądał twardo. — Zostaw mnie — powtórzył przybysz, jakby wcale nie dziwił się, że właśnie tymi słowami przywitał go Hans. — Nie przyszedłem cię upokorzyć, książę. Książę. Odkąd jego ojciec, król Carsten siódmy wydziedziczył go, nikt już nie tytułował go księciem. To bezpieczne słowo przed imieniem było niczym mur obronny, chroniący przed wieloma niebezpieczeństwami. Bez niego z początku czuł się nagi i bezbronny jak niemowlę, lecz teraz powoli i z mozołem budował fortyfikacje wokół własnego imienia, którego nikt nie mógł mu odebrać. Odwrócił się przodem do wyjścia. — Kim jesteś? Nie rozpoznał przybysza, który zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na stajennego. Był wysoki, smukły i dostojny (a przede wszystkim czysty), a z jego stalowych oczu biła niepowstrzymana siła. — Graf Magnus Stavarsson, wasza wysokość — odpowiedział mężczyzna, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Hansa, który najpierw zmierzył ją podejrzliwie, zanim pozwolił sobie pomóc wstać. Była przeraźliwie zimna, choć od kilku ostatnich dni wiały ciepłe wiatry z południa, przynosząc roztopy i pierwsze kwiaty. — Jesteś jednym z gości mojego ojca. — Hans otaksował grafa przenikliwym wzrokiem. — Twój królewski ojciec nie ma pojęcia, że tu jestem. Podobnie jak dwadzieścia cztery pary oczu jego potomków — zapewnił, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, co jednak nie współgrało dobrze z jego surowym wyrazem twarzy. — Wyjdźmy na zewnątrz, chcę z tobą porozmawiać, wasza wysokość. Hans chciał mu powiedzieć, że nie ma już prawa tytułować się księciem, lecz brzmienie tych słów było zbyt słodko podejrzane. Graf nie wydawał się zdziwiony jego pobytem w celi, a zatem musiał znać powód, przez który się w niej znalazł. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak traktować Hansa jak równego sobie. Hans dostał już nauczkę, że nadmierna wiara w cudowną moc płynącą z miejsca urodzenia i pozycji rodziców bywa bardzo bolesna, więc nie spuszczał oczu ani z obojętnie urodziwej twarzy grafa, ani z jego spoczywającej na rękojeści miecza prawej dłoni. Kiedy pierwsze promienie słońca zalśniły nad murami zamku i odbiły się od mokrych kamieni, dziedziniec rozbłysnął niczym wypolerowana stal. W jednej z kałuż roztopionego śniegu, pierwszy raz od kilku miesięcy ujrzał swoją twarz i niemal się nie rozpoznał. Jego rude włosy, pociemniałe od brudu, urosły aż do ramion, tworząc znakomite schronienie dla wszy i pcheł. Całą twarz pokrył gęsty, rudy zarost, który splątał się niczym węzeł gordyjski. Nie zdołał on jednak zakryć poszarpanej, podłużnej blizny na lewym policzku, powstałej od rany zadanej biczem jednego ze stajennych. Nieopatrzona właściwie, goiła się bardzo długo i być może zaczęłaby gnić, gdyby jeden z jego braci, dwunasty, Rasmus, nie wstawił się za nim u matki i nie przysłał medyka z jej rozkazu. Za każdym razem, gdy dotykał nierównej faktury blizny, nieco zniekształcającej jego potwornie wychudzoną twarz, myślał o swoim najstarszym bracie i następcy tronu Danmarku, Jorgenie. Był pewny, że to z jego rozkazu została mu ona przyprawiona. Żaden z jego braci nie dorównywał Jorgenowi ani w sile, ani w apetycie, ani w zaciętości. Złośliwi mawiali, że gdyby z pozostałych synów królowej Brigithe Helsińskiej złożyć jednego mężczyznę, powstałby drugi Jorgen, tylko niższy i słabszy. Hans od dziecka szczerze go nienawidził za żarty z jego, wyjątkowych w rodzinie, rudych włosów, wątłej budowy ciała i problemów z jąkaniem się. Będąc od niego młodszym o dwadzieścia lat nie miał z nim żadnych szans w bójce, ale miał coś, czego mu brakowało – spryt i przebiegłość. Z początku uprzykrzał nimi życie tylko Jorgenowi, lecz szybko zauważył, że znakomicie działają też na innych. Szło mu bardzo dobrze. Koncertowo wprowadzał niesnaski pomiędzy swoich starszych braci, zyskując w oczach surowego ojca, który ofiarowywał mu coraz więcej przywilejów. Wszystko działało zgodnie z planem, dopóki nie zapędził się za daleko w ocenie swoich zdolności i nie zderzył z lodową ścianą miłości w postaci księżniczki Anny z Arendelle. A gdy królowa Elsa zerwała kontrakty handlowe z Danmarkiem, wiedział, że już niczym nie wykręci się przed wściekłością ojca i braci, którzy wreszcie poznali się na jego dwulicowości. Choć wydziedziczono go i zesłano do pracy w stajniach, zostawiono mu książęcy strój, by każdy pamiętał, kim był i czym zawinił. Teraz z jego atłasowych spodni i koszuli zostały strzępy, przeżarta przez myszy marynarka służyła za kołdrę, a piękne, skórzane buty zniknęły gdzieś pewnej nocy wraz z nowym właścicielem. Zapewne Jorgen napawał się tym widokiem, który był ostatecznym dowodem na jego zwycięstwo w braterskich porachunkach. — Jesteś mi potrzebny, książę — powiedział Magnus. Jego pokryty czarną emalią, ozdobny kirys i fartuch zbroi lśniły w promieniach słońca, a czarna peleryna, przypięta na ramionach srebrnymi klamrami w kształcie węży, powiewała na delikatnym, wiosennym wietrze. Na cóż on miałby się przydać tak bogatemu człowiekowi? — Czy nie lepiej znaleźć by było waszej wysokości kogoś o większych możliwościach i cięższej sakiewce? — zapytał Hans, doskonale wiedząc, jak tragicznie musi wyglądać w towarzystwie grafa. — Wasza książęca mość chłodno ocenia sytuację, to mi się podoba. — Uśmiechnął się Stavarsson. Hansa znów uderzyła sztuczność tego zjawiska, zupełnie jakby ktoś próbował dorysować uśmiech teatralnej masce. — Powiedz mi, książę, czy gdybyś mógł dokończyć to, co zacząłeś, poszedłbyś ze mną? Hans zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi, gdyż od razu zrozumiał, do czego zmierza graf. — To wszystko spotkało mnie przez własną głupotę i naiwność. Gdybym zechciał do tego wrócić, tylko bym potwierdził, że pomimo tego, co przeszedłem, nie przestałem być głupi i naiwny — wyjaśnił stanowczo Hans, wskazując palcem na własną głowę. Magnus zbliżył się do byłego księcia Nasturii i ujął go za ramiona. Jego dłonie były przeraźliwie zimne i silne. — Wydaje ci się, że wszystko skończy się tak jak ostatnio, prawda? — zapytał z pozorną troską, lecz jego spojrzenie pozostało nieprzeniknione i niewzruszone. Lodowaty chłód jego dłoni przenikał ciało Hansa aż do kości. Nie było to jednak naturalne, czyste zimno, jakim władała Elsa, lecz martwe i groźne jak pradawne zło. I wtedy zrozumiał, że nie może odmówić. — Wychodzi na to, że magia znów mnie znalazła — westchnął z rezygnacją, zmuszając się do ironicznego półuśmiechu — więc muszę się zgodzić na wszystko, co zaproponujesz, prawda? — Jesteś znacznie bardziej rozgarnięty, niż inny książę, którego poprosiłem o pomoc — odpowiedział Magnus, nie kryjąc lekkiego zaskoczenia postawą Hansa. — Niech zgadnę, skorzystałeś z metod perswazji bardziej przekonujących od lodowatych dłoni i mrożącego krew spojrzenia? — Możliwe. — Graf uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. — Więc, do czego jestem ci potrzebny? — Jak każdy syn króla studiowałeś sztukę wojenną i dowodzenie wojskiem. Przydadzą mi się twoje umiejętności. — Magnus odsunął się od Hansa i zimno natychmiast go opuściło. — Potrzebuję też kogoś, kto zaopiekuje się dla mnie pewnym przedmiotem. Hans wiedział, że lepiej nie wnikać w szczegóły, gdy ktoś silniejszy nie ma ochoty ich zdradzić. Ostatnimi czasy znacznie lepiej na tym wychodził. — Z kim chcesz walczyć? — zapytał. — Z pewnością jest mnóstwo lepszych strategów i to sprawdzonych w boju. Nie sądzę, byś nie był w stanie zapłacić chociaż jednemu z nich. — Nie chodzi o doświadczenie w polu, lecz o motywację, która tam cię prowadzi. I właśnie dlatego to musisz być ty. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która pragnie zemsty na Arendelle tak bardzo, jak ja. — Już powiedziałem, że nie pragnę zdobyć Arendelle i nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego, gdyż, jak sam zauważyłeś, obawiam się, że wszystko skończy się dokładnie w tym samym miejscu. — Rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał nimi objąć cały dziedziniec. — Powiedziałeś to jeszcze zanim dowiedziałeś się o moich zdolnościach i zanim oznajmiłem ci, że tym razem nie będziesz zdany na samego siebie. Wydawało mi, że już się zgodziłeś. — Magnus teatralnie nadstawił ucha, jakby czegoś nie dosłyszał. Hans założył ręce na piersi. Pobyt w celi zahartował go i uświadomił mu jak wiele błędów popełnił, lecz krzywdy jakimi zapłacił za to doświadczenie na zawsze miały już pozostać w jego pamięci. Za każdym razem, gdy je wspominał, widział przed oczami Arendelle, Elsę, Annę i tego parobka, Kristoffa. Myśl o zemście pomagała mu przetrwać, choć wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie miał możliwości powrócić, a nawet gdyby, to w pojedynkę i tak nic by nie zdziałał. Oduczył się tego naiwnego myślenia, o którym napisano setki eposów rycerskich. Jeden przeciwko wszystkim, zwycięża. Nonsens. Teraz jednak, gdy nagle otwarła się przed nim szansa zrealizowania snutych w ciemności planów, wściekłość rozgorzała w nim ze zdwojoną siłą. Elsa jeszcze pożałuje, że nie rozkazała zabić go, gdy był jeszcze w jej mocy. — Nie przesłyszałeś się. — Bardzo dobra decyzja. — Magnus wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Hansa i wyszeptał pod nosem inkantację. Hans poczuł dziwne mrowienie na karku, jakby przespacerowało się po nim stado malutkich pajączków. Gdy odruchowo sięgnął tam dłonią, nie poczuł ciała. Jego ręka przeniknęła przez skórę jak przez mgłę. Powstrzymując krzyk paniki uniósł ręce na wysokość twarzy i przyjrzał im się uważnie. Wyglądały jak zwykle, jednak ich kontury były lekko rozmyte, jakby zlewały się w jedną materię z powietrzem. Magnus w tym czasie ulepił kulę z błota, cały czas szepcząc coś pod nosem. Następnie podszedł do roztrzęsionego Hansa. — Której części ciała z chęcią się pozbędziesz? — zapytał tak lekko, jakby gawędził o pogodzie. Były książę Nasturii zbladł jak ściana, lecz niewzruszone spojrzenie Magnusa natychmiast przypomniało mu o celu, dla którego zgodził się na wszystko. Wyciągnął przed siebie lewą rękę, drżącą jak osika, i zamknął oczy. Stavarsson złapał go za mały palec i bez problemu odłączył go od ciała z taką łatwością, jakby wyrywał chwasta z mokrej ziemi. Ból był jednak znacznie potężniejszy, niż Hans potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Zaczął krzyczeć i natychmiast przeraził się, że zaraz zbiegną się tu tłumy gapiów, lecz nikt nie nadchodził. Zrozumiał, że będąc w tej widmowej postaci nikt go nie usłyszy. Magnus był za sprytny, by o tym nie pomyśleć. Po małym palcu przyszła kolej na serdeczny. Ból zwiększył się dwukrotnie, lecz tym razem Hans stłumił go w sobie wszystkimi siłami. Stavarsson umieścił palce w grudce błota i położył ją na bruku pomiędzy nim a Hansem. Były książę poczuł, jak jego ciało znów staje się materialne, lecz na jego dłoni nie było ani kropli krwi, zupełnie jakby przyszedł na świat bez dwóch palców. Tymczasem demoniczna sadzonka zaczęła się poruszać i rosnąć, jakby ktoś wpuścił do niej kreta. Z kopczyka wyrosła cała dłoń, później nadgarstek, przedramię i łokieć. Po chwili dołączyła do niej druga i obie położyły się po obu stokach kopca, który urósł już niemal na wysokość metra. Chwilę później Hans dostrzegł na jego szczycie rudawe przebłyski, które uformowały się we włosy i brodę. Z pełnym przerażenia podziwem obserwował jak z ziemi wyłania się jego przeorana blizną twarz, oczy, nos i usta, którymi rządzą te same maniery, mimika i tiki. Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy naprzeciwko Hansa stanął jego idealny klon, ubrany w identyczne łachmany i brudny w dokładnie tych samych miejscach. Z wrażenia aż odebrało mu mowę. — Oto twój Zwierciedlnik, mości książę. Jest dokładnym odbiciem twojej osoby w każdym jej aspekcie. Dzięki niemu twoja nieobecność pozostanie niezauważona. Hans już miał podziękować, lecz słowa w dalszym ciągu nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło. — Przestań się gapić i chodź ze mną. Mamy sporo do omówienia. Wasza wysokość. — powiedział twardo Magnus i ruszył przed siebie. Nad København rozległ się grzmot pierwszej wiosennej burzy. *** Arendelle, obecnie Na dziedzińcu panowało niecodzienne poruszenie, gdyż wieść o niespodziewanym przybyciu posła rozeszła się w mgnieniu oka. Zaniepokojeni służący szeptali między sobą w niewielkich grupkach, a pałacowi strażnicy już od kilku minut otaczali ciasnym kręgiem wartowników, którzy wpuścili posła za bramę, chcąc dowiedzieć się od nich jak najwięcej szczegółów. Kiedy jednak przez otwarte wrota na dziedziniec wpadł galopem srebrzysty wierzchowiec królowej i gniady rumak marszałka, wszystkie rozmowy natychmiast ucichły. Elsa, której oczy i policzki płonęły od szybkiej jazdy, łagodnie zatrzymała ogiera na środku placu i tym razem pozwoliła jednemu ze strażników, by pomógł jej zsiąść z końskiego grzbietu. Nie czekała jednak, aż Arenhus do niej dołączy; nim przekazał wodze swojego wierzchowca wartownikowi, Elsa już zniknęła za drzwiami zamku, odprowadzana pełnymi niepokoju spojrzeniami zgromadzonych wokół poddanych. Rodzące się w jej głowie przypuszczenia nie pozwalały jej zachować statecznego, dostojnego, królewskiego kroku, z którego tak słynęła. Szybko przywołała jednego ze odźwiernych, który stał w przedsionku. — Gdzie czeka poseł? — spytała, nie zwalniając ani na chwilę. — W sali tronowej, wasza wysokość. W drodze został postrzelony w udo, więc przeprowadziliśmy go szybko do medyka korytarzami dla służby. Doktor Lindberg opatrzył go, ale ostrzegł, że mężczyzna nie może nadwyrężać nogi, więc zaprowadziliśmy go tam, gdzie było najbliżej — zdał relację służący. — Dziękuję ci, Björn. Elsa co prędzej udała się do największych wrót w całym zamku, które znajdowały się na końcu krótkiego korytarza, zaczynającego się tuż za przedsionkiem. Za nimi, w głąb zamku wiodło kolejne przejście, lecz znacznie wyższe i dłuższe, wyłożone fioletowym dywanem haftowanym w złote krokusy. Na obu jego ścianach znajdowały się ogromne, oszołamiająco piękne malowidła, przedstawiające dziewicze krajobrazy Arendelle. Choć zostały one stworzone dawno temu najwybitniejszymi i najzdolniejszymi dłońmi owych czasów, pochodzącymi ze wszystkich zakątków królestwa, to ich nieprzemijająca magia oczarowywała Elsę za każdym razem, gdy koło nich przechodziła. Freski przedstawiały zapierające dech w piersiach skaliste, postrzępione fiordy i niezliczone korony tajgi, której ciemna, królewska zieleń zdawała się falować wraz z niemalże namacalnym, niewidzialnym wiatrem, i wylewać poza ramy. Potężne niedźwiedzie i wysmukłe jelenie zostały zaklęte ręką malarza w ulotnej chwili istnienia i wciąż wyglądały, jakby tylko czekały na chwilę nieuwagi obserwatora, by móc pobiec dalej. Ktokolwiek zmierzał tą drogą do wysokich, lecz delikatnych, rzeźbionych ręcznie i inkrustowanych złotem drzwi, miał pewność, że zbliżał się do bijącego serca Arendelle. Elsa nacisnęła złote klamki i pchnęła skrzydła, które bezszelestnie ukazały jej pogrążoną w milczących iluminacjach zmierzchu salę tronową. Była to druga co do wielkości komnata w zamku, mniejsza jedynie od tej, w której odbywały się bale, lecz zdecydowanie najstarsza, najwyższa, najpiękniejsza. Po posadzce tańczyły mozaikowe, wielobarwne zwierzęta: żbiki, gronostaje, sokoły i wilki, zagubione w misternym labiryncie wiecznie zielonych roślin, których nigdy nie więdnące, szklane kwiaty niedawno zgasły wraz ze słońcem. Środkiem sali biegł szeroki, puszysty dywan, kontrastujący z paletą barw posadzki swoją jednolitą i majestatyczną, królewską czerwienią. Kończył się on tuż przed marmurowymi stopniami prowadzącymi na podwyższenie, na którym stał tron — wysoki i milczący, wykonany wieki temu z przywiezionego z dalekiego południa drzewa, o czarnym jak noc drewnie. Na szczycie oparcia widniał złoty krokus — symbol Arendelle. Przy bocznych ścianach znajdowały się długie, misternie rzeźbione ławy, podobne do tych z sali narad, lecz znacznie masywniejsze, wyższe i wysadzane złotymi ornamentami. Zasiadali w nich dowódcy wojskowi, baronowie i hrabiowie w czasie najważniejszych uroczystości i rocznic oraz przy oficjalnych delegacjach władców sojuszniczych państw. Nad głowami zasiadających w nich dostojników znajdowały się, sięgające krzyżowego sklepienia, barwne witraże, ukazujące rozmaite sceny rodzajowe: królewskie polowanie na jelenie, anonimowego mnicha przepisującego mszał, chłopów w czasie sianokosów. Największy z witraży znajdował się jednak na południowej ścianie, za zasiadającym na tronie władcą. Przedstawiał on ogromnego, złotego krokusa o trzech płatkach, na dwudzielnym tle: fioletowym i zielonym. Słońce, w swej codziennej wędrówce po niebie oświetlało go w pełnej krasie, od wieków otaczając zasiadających na tronie królów barwnym nimbem. Na jednej z prostych ławek przeznaczonych dla służby, która stała na samym końcu sali, tuż przy bocznych drzwiach, siedział poseł ze Sverigii. Jego prawe udo było przewiązane grubym, lnianym bandażem. Wysokiemu mężczyźnie towarzyszyli Kaj oraz Gerda, która co jakiś czas podawała mu wodę z glinianego kubka. Gdy Elsa podeszła do nich, poseł, pomimo protestów Kaja, zerwał się gwałtownie na równe nogi i, tłumiąc grymas bólu, uklęknął, by ucałować dłoń królowej. — Wstań — nakazała delikatnie królowa, widząc na własne oczy w jakim stanie znajduje się młody mężczyzna. Jego skórzana tunika miejscami była porozdzierana, podobnie jak błękitno-złota peleryna. Nogawki poplamionych krwią spodni znikały w zakurzonych, wysokich, jeździeckich butach. Mimo twardego, zdeterminowanego spojrzenia bladoniebieskich oczu, przystojna twarz posła zdradzała ogromne zmęczenie, a jego policzki pokryte były ponad tygodniowym zarostem. — Co cię spotkało w czasie podróży? — zapytała troskliwie Elsa, wskazując na ranne udo mężczyzny. — Napadnięto na mnie, wasza wysokość, zanim zdołałem dotrzeć do granic Arendelle. Na szczęście udało mi się uciec napastnikom, lecz jeden z nich postrzelił mnie w nogę z kuszy. Ścigali mnie, więc bezpieczniej było dla mnie przedzierać się lasami. Musiałem przekazać wiadomość jak najszybciej! — wyjaśnił jednym tchem, głosem cichym i zmęczonym. Sięgnął do przewieszonej przez ramię skórzanej sakwy i wyjął z niej zalakowany zwój przewiązany chabrową wstęgą. Przekazał go królowej, ponownie kłaniając się z szacunkiem. Elsa odwzajemniła ukłon, uśmiechając się łagodnie do posła. — Zadbajcie, by jak najszybciej doszedł do siebie — rozkazała Kajowi i Gerdzie, którzy ostrożnie wyprowadzili posła z sali tronowej. Elsa przełamała pieczęć dłońmi trzęsącymi się ze zdenerwowania. Godło Sverigii, ryczący lew w potrójnej koronie wspięty na tylnych łapach i dzierżący berło świadczył o tym, że list został napisany ręką samego Karola Gustava. Ja, Karol Gustav X, z Bożej łaski władca Sverigii, pan i zwierzchnik Siedmiu Wysp, Północnych Krain Wielkich Zórz et cetera, zwracam się do królowej Elsy, pierwszej tego imienia na tronie Arendelle, pani Zachodnich Fiordów, Białego Morza, Krainy Dwóch Cieśnin et cetera, o pomoc w imieniu całego mojego Ludu. '' Dwa miesiące od napisania tego listu, królestwo Iberii, nasz bliski partner handlowy, oskarżyło zarządców portu w stolicy Sverigii, Sztokholmie, o oszustwa w wycenie towarów, a strażników portowych o napaść zbrojną ''na trzy iberyjskie statki handlowe, której skutkiem było zniszczenie cennych towarów. Zażądałem wyjaśnienia i ukarania winnych, lecz okazało się, że każdy ze stacjonujących tam urzędników i żołnierzy zapewniał o niewinności swojej i towarzyszy. ''Musisz wiedzieć, Wasza Wysokość, iż miesiąc temu przyją łem posła z Iberii. Iberia zerwała z nami stosunki handlowe, a bez wymiany naszych towarów, gospodarka Sverigii mocno ucierpi. Co jednak jest jeszcze straszniejsze, władca Iberii, król Carlos Filip postawił potworne ultimatum: jeśli sprawa ataku nie zostanie wyjaśniona, uzna on go za prowokację i wyśle ku wybrzeżom Sverigii Wielką Armadę. '' Król Carlos Filip oznajmił również jednak, ku mojej ogromnej uldze, iż delegacja mediacyjna sojuszniczego państwa będzie mile widziana, by bezstronnie zakończyć konflikt między naszymi krajami, lecz jedynie w osobie władcy. Odesłałem posła, przystając na warunki rozejmu i zobowiązując się do znalezienia mediatora. Proszę więc Waszą Wysokość, przez wzgląd na braterski sojusz, który połączył nasze ziemie przed wiekami, i serdeczną przyjaźń, jaka łączyła mnie z dziadem i ojcem Waszej Wysokości, byś wyświadczyła mojemu Ludowi tę ogromną łaskę i zgodziła się popłynąć do Iberii w imieniu moim i całej Sverigii. Spisał i osobiście zapieczętował, Karol Gustav X z rodu Bastrumma, król Sverigii Elsa zwinęła list roztrzęsionymi dłońmi i gwałtownie wypadła z sali tronowej, zostawiając za sobą na podłodze cieniutką warstwę lodu. Obawa i zdenerwowanie niespodziewanie wzięły nad nią górę, wbijając swoje lodowate szpikulce prosto w jej serce. Dopiero gdy dotarła do komnaty i zamknęła drzwi, emocje zaczęły powoli opadać tak szybko, jak się pojawiły, co nieco uspokoiło Elsę. Ostatnio coraz rzadziej zdarzało się, że jej moc, targana wichrami gwałtownych uczuć, uderzała nieprzewidywalnymi, wzburzonymi falami o mur samokontroli; w ciągu całego miesiąca tylko raz, i to zupełnie przypadkowo, zamroziła atrament w kałamarzu, gdy odpisywała na list jednego z wyjątkowo nieuprzejmych baronów. Zapominając już o nieposłuszeństwie swojej niepokornej mocy, wzięła głęboki wdech i ponownie odczytała list. Od tak dawna Północne Kraje, zwane w języku Arendelle Scandinavią, nie prowadziły wojen, rozwijając się w pokoju i przyjaźni. Elsa, zanim jeszcze zasiadła na tronie, najbardziej obawiała się, że jako władca będzie musiała zmierzyć się z wojną. Teraz jej obawy nabierały realnego kształtu, choć złośliwy demon wojny jeszcze nie został przebudzony hukiem armat i szczękiem mieczy. Powstrzymała jednak te okropne wizje; nie chciała pielęgnować w sobie strachu — to przecież doprowadziło ją rok temu na skraj rozpaczy. Nic jeszcze nie było przesądzone. Rozkazała strażnikowi, by przyprowadził do jej komnaty Annę, po czym podeszła do okna i zapatrzyła się w zasypiające czernią niebo, próbując starannie wybrać odpowiedzialne, zdecydowane myśli ze zmąconego zmęczeniem umysłu. Na razie nie dopuszczała do siebie ciężaru odpowiedzialności, jaki na nią spadł, skutecznie zamykając przed nim zakamarki umysłu. Nie chciała być przy tym sama. Strach tylko czekał na moment jej słabości. Znowu. — Elsa? Drgnęła, nagle wyrwana z usilnych, lecz marnych prób poukładania własnych myśli. Odwróciła się powoli, ledwie dostrzegając w półmroku twarz siostry, której postawa emanowała głębokim niepokojem. Elsa poczuła ogromną ulgę, gdy siostra ponownie wypowiedziała jej imię, lecz nic nie odpowiedziała. Anna nie dodała już nic więcej. W milczeniu podeszła do Elsy i przytuliła ją mocno. W tym momencie odważyła się postawić przed oczami prośbę króla Sverigii. Ciężar opadł na jej ramiona, mocno podparte siłą Anny. Westchnęła, czując, jak jej racjonalny, zwykle uporządkowany i spokojny umysł odzyskuje równowagę. Nienawidziła tego, co strach potrafił z nią zrobić, gdy uderzał niczym taran w bramy jej serca. Chociaż z każdym dniem coraz trudniej było mu przedostawać się do środka, to wyłomy i dziury jakie w nim uczynił, gdy panoszył się tam od dzieciństwa sprawiały, że niejednokrotnie udawało mu się znaleźć sposób, by znów stworzyć chaos, z powrotem czyniąc z Elsy zupełnie inną, obcą jej osobę, od której odcięła się w Lodowym Pałacu. Obecność Anny zawsze miała uzdrawiającą moc, która wyrzucała wszelkie obawy i pozwalała Elsie znów być sobą. Nie inaczej było tym razem; królowa wzięła głęboki wdech i odsunęła siostrę na odległość ramion, nie wypuszczając jej jednak ze swoich smukłych, drobnych dłoni. Anna uśmiechnęła się krzepiąco, na co Elsa odpowiedziała jej szerokim i wdzięcznym uśmiechem, zupełnie już odzyskując spokój. Wtedy do komnaty wszedł marszałek Arenhus, który wyraźnie był zaniepokojony faktem, że królowa po przyjęciu posła zamknęła się w ciemnej komnacie i nie daje znaku życia. — Wasza wysokość, czy wszystko w porządku? — Teraz już tak — odparła pewnie, spoglądając ciepło na siostrę. Szybkim, pewnym siebie obeszła komnatę, by zapalić świece, po czym krótko i rzeczowo opowiedziała treść listu, nie pomijając ani jednego ważnego szczegółu. Z każdym jej słowem siwe brwi marszałka coraz bardziej zwężały się ku sobie, a na jego poznaczonej zmarszczkami twarzy tańczyło wiele różnych uczuć. Widać było, że intensywnie nad czymś myślał, bo dodatkowo zaplótł ręce za plecami i zaczął przechadzać się po komnacie tam i z powrotem. Anna natomiast zagryzła wargę, najwyraźniej pierwszy raz od wieków nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. Elsa jednak szybko znalazła w jej oczach tę samą obawę, która zrodziła się w jej głowie od razu po przeczytaniu listu. — To bardzo dziwne, że Iberia zażądała obecności koronowanej głowy na rozmowach dyplomatycznych, zwłaszcza, że droga ze Scandinavii do Iberią jest bardzo długa, nieważne czy lądowa, czy też morska — stwierdził poważnie marszałek. — Być może król Iberii sądzi, że każdy, poza osobą władcy, nie jest godzien zaufania i za wszelką cenę będzie trzymać stronę Karola Gustava — zasugerowała Anna w zamyśleniu. — Wasza wysokość może mieć rację. O ile mi wiadomo, król Carlos Filip nie jest zbyt ufnym człowiekiem i nie ma talentu do skomplikowanych, politycznych zagrywek. Za to mówi się, że jest niezwykle honorowy. Zapewne wierzy, że każdy władca północy ceni sobie tę cnotę i nie będzie uciekał się do kłamstw wieloznacznej, pokrętnej dyplomacji. Stąd taki warunek. — Marszałek skinął głową w stronę zatroskanej księżniczki. Przez chwilę panowała pełna napięcia cisza. — Czy zamierzasz popłynąć, moja pani? Zamyślonej królowej stanęła przed oczami potężna mapa Starego Kontynentu. Wyobraziła sobie kilometry żeglugi, jakie dzieliły Arendelle od Iberii. Pomyślała o czasie, na jaki będzie musiała opuścić swoje królestwo, jeżeli się zgodzi. Jednak przypomniała sobie również o tym, jak pierwszego dnia swoich rządów zerwała wszelkie kontakty z Południowymi Wyspami i Germanią, gdzie leżało hrabstwo Weselton, oraz wysłała posła do Karola Gustava z prośbą o przedłużenie trwającego już od wieków sojuszu. Pamiętała, jak posłaniec opowiadał jej po powrocie z jaką serdecznością został przyjęty przez jego wysokość Karola Gustava oraz o tym, jak król Sverigii ucieszył się, gdy odczytał list od Elsy, natychmiast przystępując do pisania, oczywiście pomyślnej, odpowiedzi. Nie mogła odmówić. Po prostu nie mogła. — To mój obowiązek — odparła krótko, napotykając zatroskane spojrzenie marszałka, które zdradzało, że Arenhus doskonale wiedział, jaką otrzyma odpowiedź, ale miał głęboką nadzieję usłyszeć przeciwną. — Jutro zarządzę spotkanie rady hrabiów, gdzie zapoznam ich z treścią listu i przekażę moją decyzję. Marszałek skłonił się i wyszedł, zostawiając Elsę sam na sam z Anną. — Boję się — wyznała cicho księżniczka, gdy tylko drzwi komnaty się zamknęły. Elsa uśmiechnęła się słabo, wyciągając otwarte ramiona w kierunku siostry, z czego ona natychmiast skorzystała, mocno wtulając się w królową. Wiedziała, że Anna nie miała na myśli podróży do Iberii. Było coś, czego obie obawiały się jeszcze bardziej niż wizyty w odległym państwie. Elsa spojrzała przez okno, które przez otwarte okiennice wpuszczało do komnaty nocny, chłodny wietrzyk, niosący ze sobą silną woń soli. Miała z niego doskonały widok na rozciągające się aż po horyzont Białe Morze, które uderzało w brzegi zatoki niespokojnymi, czarnymi falami. Morze, przez które musiała przepłynąć, by dostać się do Iberii. Morze, które kilka lat temu zabrało jej i Annie najważniejsze osoby na świecie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach